1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector system and a connection establishment method capable of establishing connection between a computer and a plurality of projectors connected to a network.
2. Related Art
In the past, there was known a control system as a projector system in which the same projection image is projected concurrently from a plurality of projectors by performing synchronous control on the plurality of projectors connected to a single computer (control apparatus) via a network by the computer (see JP-A-2006-003903). In the control system, a projector management unit of the computer detects and registers the plurality of projectors connected to the computer to recognize the plurality of projectors to be synchronously controlled.
For example, when a plurality of projectors concurrently project images in a large conference or presentation, a plurality of presenters sequentially desire to give a presentation (concurrent projection) using an individual computer in some cases. However, in the control system, a problem may arise in that when the plurality of projectors concurrently project images, it takes some time to form connection due to the fact that a plurality of computers each has to search and register the plurality of projectors.